


Tattoo AU Collection

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Gen, Short, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Collection of headcanons regarding what tattoos various egos may have, along with some on how they would respond to a partner's tattoos.
Kudos: 51





	1. Darkiplier

Dark truly appreciates tattoos

The idea of appreciating something enough that one wants it on their body forever is appealing to him

If he were to get tattoos they’d be only black and white ink, no colors since his skin doesn’t do color

He’d get tattoos that are deeply meaningful to him, but they’d have to fit his aesthetic as well.

Roses on his stomach (if anyone knew of what happened to the District Attorney they would notice that the roses covers where they had been shot… fortunately no one around Dark remembers them), two snakes intertwining

Would be willing to get a couples tattoo with his partner if the design his partner suggests meets his standards

If he were to get married he would likely do a wedding ring tattoo rather than getting a band. He likes the permanence of it.

Loves his partner’s tattoos. Could listen to them explain each tattoo for hours. Even though he would only get tattoos with deep symbolism, he understands if his partner has tattoos that the reasoning for them is just “It looks cool”

He doesn’t like fresh tattoos since he finds the healing process unpleasant- both to witness and experience

Despite that, he’d be very supportive as his SO deals with it. He’s always reminding them to follow the care routine their artist suggested, and is even more of a nag if it’s their first tattoo.

Always lavishes attention on the tattoo during intimate times, knowing that it’s something important to them and showing that he cares for it as well.


	2. Wilford Warfstache

Bad and impulsive tattoo central on this man. (He has a dick tattooed somewhere on his body. I don’t make the rules, he just does)

Doesn’t really care about the permanence of them.

So, he gets any and everything he thinks of when he’s around a tattoo parlor.

List of exes on his back, each one crossed out after they break up. Likely has his SO’s name added by the end of the first month they’re together (that’s a pretty long relationship for him) 

Most people who have tattoos will tell you they’re planning their second as soon as the first is done- he encourages that behavior. Depending on his SO’s impulse control they’ll be walking out with two tattoos when they had just gone to get their first one done.

Many of his tattoos are splotchy and faded since he didn’t pay attention to the care instructions and probably went to the beach or something equally dumb soon after getting a bunch done.

Is shocked by how good his SO’s look when they’re healed, since they actually followed the care instructions.

He’s similar to Dark in that he loves lavishing attention on his SO’s tattoos when they’re getting intimate, but it’s because it’s an action he enjoys receiving so he’ll execute it to show his SO that he wants it done in return.

Likes hearing stories behind SO’s tattoos, since he doesn’t remember any of the stories relating to his. Can’t even tell you about his exes, probably wouldn’t even recognize any of the names if someone asked about them.

If his partner has made it to the one year mark he may expect them to get a tattoo of his name since they’ve been together for soooooo long (and he has one with their name already).


	3. Googleplier

Can’t get tattoos because he’s a robot, but wouldn’t want one even if he could get one.

There’s something too human about caring for permanent aesthetic alterations. He will outlive every human he’s ever met. The permanence of their tattoos is still fleeting when compared to him.

(It would be so cool if he wanted tattoos because he could get like blue glowing tattoos and mechanical alterations that make his tattoos 80x cooler than normal ink.)

If his partner had tattoos he’d likely make an attempt to understand the meaning and importance of it, but he’d probably leave the conversation pretending to understand but still not really getting it.

He does understand symbolism and stuff, so it helps him if his SO can be like “This thing means X and X is really important to me, so it’s meaningful because now I always have X with me.”

Aesthetics are lost on him, he’ll never understand the explanation of “it looks cool”

Wouldn’t mind helping them with the healing and care process- he doesn’t understand tattoos but he understands needing to properly care for wounds, and, as far as he’s concerned, a tattoo and an open wound is the same thing.

They’re trendy and currently a pretty common part of the human experience, he doesn’t care if his partner has them. Won’t hate on them for it, but won’t give them any special attention for it.


	4. Bingiplier

Bing would be way more likely than Google to get physical modifications to mimic tattoos.

Either a steampunk/mechanical sleeve or a “tribal” style sleeve

Likes robotic and steampunk themes in most of his tattoos, but also has a few skater kinds of tattoos

Goes crazy once he does the first modification and is almost completely covered the next day.

He could always just change his skin if he wants them to be different or doesn’t want them at all anymore, so he’s a bit over enthusiastic at first.

Likely removes a couple within the first few months, so it’s a good thing they’re not permanent like they are for humans.

Loves tattoos on his partner. He appreciates that they’re actually permanent and really enjoys hearing about the meaning behind them. He’s programmed to simulate emotions so closely that they’re indistinguishable from a real human’s emotions, so he’s way more understanding than Google is.

Forgets that human tattoos are a bit different than the body modifications done for Android “tattoos”

As in, his partner is washing or putting their lotion on the tattoo and Bing is like “yo why are you messing with your new modifications already??”

Feels dumb when his partner reminds him that they have to “mess with” their “modifications” for them to heal properly


	5. The Host

May have gotten tattoos when he was still The Author.

Fortunately they still meet his aesthetic, but he doesn’t like having attention brought to them since they’re all reminders of the person he used to be.

Most of them are quotes, either from the Author’s books, or from his “muse”

Also a quill and ink jar

Won’t get any new tattoos after he became The Host, he can’t see them and bleeds far more than would be safe during a tattoo session, they’re not worth it.

Could use his narration to get new tattoos, but he probably wouldn’t do anything other than alter some tattoos from when he was The Author that he no longer agrees with.

He can’t “see” his partner’s tattoos, but he does still enjoy them.

Will sit with his hand on their tattoo, narrating the appearance, the process of getting it, and the story behind it.

If they would be okay with it, he’d like to touch their tattoo while it’s still healing, since the skin is raised where the ink is. But he knows that having it touched at that phase can be uncomfortable so he doesn’t mind if they don’t want him to.


	6. Actor Mark

I’m torn with Actor.

He either doesn’t have any tattoos because he’s obsessed with the purity of his skin or he has a ton of tattoos because his skin is a perfect canvas for beautiful art.

If he has tattoos, they’re all for the aesthetic. He couldn’t give less of a shit over if they mean something, he just cares that they look good and make him look even better.

May have some heroic/angelic themes with his tattoos, but only because his Hero Role is the one thing he’s obsessed with that also has a good aesthetic.

He has angel wings on his shoulder blades and going down his arm

If he has tattoos, he likes a tattooed SO. He’s vain and cares about not only how he looks, but how the people he surrounds himself with look. So, his partner has to meet his standards, and that means they need to be as much a canvas as he is.

He’ll take them to get tattoos if they don’t have them already, or he’ll take them to get more visible ones if they don’t have a lot to easily show off.

Reminds them of the care they have to do during the healing process. He doesn’t want to throw money at expensive things like tattoos if they’re gonna end up patchy or faded because his partner didn’t follow their artist’s instructions.

He likes marking his property (not right of him to think of his partner like that, but he does. Bad man) so he’d probably want them to get a tattoo that represents him.


	7. Eric Derekson

Give me a soft boi with tattoos. I demand it.

A decently sized cardinal tattoo is the centerpiece, with fourteen (is that how many family members died?) small birds surrounding it.

He probably wouldn’t get more than that, that session was pretty hard on him, but he’s really happy with that piece.

Admires anyone who can get more than one tattoo, he has a low pain tolerance so it was harder on him than it is for the average person.

Can not accompany his partner to any tattoo sessions, he gets too nervous sitting by watching, even if they’re dealing with the pain well.

Would make sure they have a good friend to go with, in his place.

Is very anxious about them adhering to the care process. Doesn’t like them experiencing any discomfort, so he’ll be a mess the first few days while there’s swelling and pretty extreme discomfort.

Also doesn’t like the itching phase, he had a lot of trouble not scratching so he freaks out if his SO complains about the itching.


	8. Illinois

Map and compass tattoo sleeve for sure.

Doesn’t get a lot of tattoos, likely the sleeve and maybe some art to represent the precious gems he returns to their rightful place. Or a collage of the animal heavens he has visited, adding to it each time he finds a new heaven.

Loves to admire his own tattoos, how they accentuate his beautiful body, the ink complimenting his perfect skin.

As much as he loves his own tattoos, he doesn’t really care about them on others.

He could spend hours telling the tales that inspired his ink, but can’t listen to more than, like, three sentences of anyone talking about their own.

Unusual behavior for someone with tattoos, since they usually love exchanging stories.

But he only cares to hear his own voice

Probably cares a little bit more about whoever he’s dating, so he may actually hear the full story behind their tattoos without interrupting.

As much as he cares about his own appearance, he really falls in love based on personality (and willingness to adventure) so he doesn’t have a preference when it comes to tattoos on other people.


	9. Captain Magnum

Huge ocean themed portrait on his back. Includes his ship, a kraken, mermaids, a storm, the sea, crazy intricate. His artist had the time of their life with that- his back is the largest canvas they’ve ever gotten to work with.

Loves getting tattoos. He has a crazy high pain tolerance and more surface area to work with, so he can have some amazing and complex pieces done.

His first love be treasure, second be the sea, and those are the main themes of his tattoos.

Most of his crew has tattoos, his partner likely ends up with a couple pretty quickly.

Whatever symbol is on his ship’s flag ends up as a tattoo for each long lasting crew member, partner included.

Feels that his partner’s tattoos are all very dainty and small, but any piece looks that way when compared to his large pieces.

Even his smallest piece can dwarf an average tattoo.

If his partner got a tree/log tattoo that was meant to represent him, his heart would explode with love.


	10. Yancy

Okay he does canonically have tattoos already, I know

We know his canon tattoos and then there’s that cute “chica” written in a heart tattoo that someone thought up

There’s definitely tattoos on his torso, back, and ankles as well

Shackles on both ankles to represent his acceptance of prison life

A family portrait of prison fam on his back (if his partner chooses to stay and avoid parole with him then they get added in a year or so)

Song lyrics on his biceps. original lyrics that he wrote, along with some quotes from songs he likes.

A small bird in a cage tattoo somewhere, because of the jailbird thing

Quite possibly gives his partner their first tattoo, if they didn’t already have one when they got arrested

He’s the artist for most of the prisoners, his partner included. No one else will be inking his SO (unless they very strongly want Tiny’s artwork, he can understand that)

Getting prison ink can be rough so he absolutely pampers his partner through both the inking and healing process

Would let his partner tattoo him even if they have no experience. The meaning behind that tattoo would be more important than the results.


	11. Damien

Doesn’t have any visible tattoos.

Tattoos in the 20s and 30s were associated with low class folk like sailors and performers and criminals (though “permanent cosmetics” were common in the 20s for women, they couldn’t be honest that it was a tattoo though, and when social security numbers were introduced in the 30s it was considered a necessity to have it tattooed so you wouldn’t forget it so those weren’t frowned upon the same way as a normal aesthetic tattoo)

The only tattoo he could openly have as a politician would be having a tattoo of his social security number, likely somewhere on his upper arm, so it still wouldn’t be visible very often.

That being said, our boy doesn’t care much for social conventions past his surface/political image, so it’s not unbelievable to think he’d have some hidden tattoos.

I think he’d have a dove tattooed on his chest, above his heart, with the intention of having a second dove added once he’s married.

If he was to sport some modern tattoos, there would be white ink roses, probably a tattoo of the date he met the district attorney (if you support mayor attorney as a canon ship) within an infinity sign and maybe a tattoo that represents his friendship with Mark and William.

His partner also wouldn’t be able to have visible ink due to the social expectations placed on high class people.

Wouldn’t judge if they had hidden ones, would actually probably like it, but they just can’t ever show them because it could affect his reputation.

Definitely gets romantic matching tattoos with his partner as a sort of promise ring- but a lot more permanent.

(Basically my head canon is that mayor attorney is canon but they couldn’t be open about their relationship at all- so, no promise rings bc that raises questions, but they have a small matching tattoo instead)

If possible, he likes to have his tattoos showing while at home, and likes for his partner to be able to show theirs too. Not going to walk around naked or anything, but places like legs and upper arms that aren’t normally visible but can be easily made visible.

It’s something small that reminds him he’s something beyond his political image. He knows others think of him as inhuman- either better than human or worse depending on the person and their views of his politics- but his marked skin is an imperfection that he treasures


End file.
